There is a stereoscopic image generating device which generates images enabling a three dimensional vision (3D) by making use of parallax between the images captured by two cameras adjacent to each other. The stereoscopic image generating device generates and displays, in the images captured by, e.g., the two cameras adjacent to each other, the image captured by one camera as the image for the left eye and the image captured by the other camera as the image for the right eye.
The parallax is a difference between a position of the image for the left eye and a position of the image for the right eye with respect to the same object. In two objects existing within the image, one object appears to exist nearer or farther in a depthwise direction with respect to the other object due to the difference in parallax quantity. A parallax quantity is a magnitude of the parallax.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of a stereoscopic image. In FIG. 1, an image 910 is the image for the left eye, while an image 920 is the image for the right eye. Herein, an object A, an object B and an object C exist in each of the image 910 as the image for the left eye and the image 920 as the image for the right eye. Due to the parallaxes among these objects between the image 910 and the image 920, the object A, the object B and the object C appear to exist in this sequence from the nearest to a person who watches the stereoscopic image in FIG. 1.
The stereoscopic image generating device displays the image for the left eye to the left eye of a user and the image for the right eye to the right eye, thereby making the user feel a three-dimensional (stereoscopic) image. The stereoscopic image generating device displays the image for the left eye to the left eye and the image for the right eye to the right eye by use of, e.g., a liquid crystal display and dedicated eyeglasses worn by the user, thereby making the user perceive a stereoscopic vision.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-235332    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-170841    [Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H06-148763    [Patent document 4] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H10-174127    [Patent document 5] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-131607